Backpacks are a convenient device for transporting items, such as books, sports gear, and travel gear, since the items may simply be inserted into the backpack and then the user can wear the backpack on her or his back. However, when loaded, conventional backpacks may be heavy and may distribute weight on the back of the user in an unhealthy manner. Further, the user's back may become fatigued due to wearing the conventional backpack over an extended period of time, which may cause muscles in the users back to cramp or feel tight or uncomfortable.